Kurapika Fighting To Survive
by 4fireking
Summary: Kurapika wakes up in a hotel with three new friends and forgetting his other three friends. What does remain is his obsession to get vengeance on the Phantom Troupe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

 **I showed this chapter to King of Fans before posting it. We didn't work together but it was thanks to his words that I decided to post it. Thank you.**

* * *

Hunter's never think they can be aware of a person's personal situation. Even a Hunter of the highest education like Kurapika couldn't see all the personal dilemma's of every person he comes into contact with.

Kurapika was a Hunter with much turmoil. He was calculating, slow to violence, and there were days he could hardly smile. This is the story of Kurapika when he woke up one morning with the feeling something was missing.

He was in a hotel room where he could at least remember was in a town known for its great beach area. A problem Kurapika had was he couldn't remember what the name of the town was. It wasn't uncommon for the kind to lose track what day it is or what happened earlier because the brain is trying to wake up, but even after he was standing on his feet he couldn't recall the towns name.

There was knocking on the door of Kurapika's room. He imagined a little green vested boy with long black hair standing just barely close to his level. However, when he opened the door he was standing in front of a brown curly haired woman with a yellow sundress and amber eyes.

" Are you looking for me?" Kurapika asked blinking his eyes and anticipating he might need to close the door.

" It's me Kurapika, Ai. I was just getting you so we can look for our new friends. They weren't in their hotel rooms this morning."

Kurapika acted like he knew what she was talking about and walked out of his room. When someone tells him something that feels like a fake story the best thing he could do was follow that person to see what their real plan is.

" We really got a comfortable night didn't we? Those pillows must've been made by a pro Nen user."

Kurapika studied enough to know it took real builder hands not the work of Nen to create a real pillow. What Kurapika's response to her was a mouth full of oranges since it was breakfast time. He was sitting down wit the friends Ai mentioned when they were in the hotel room. One was a man who looked fat but was actually muscular for his size, wearing a shirt with the picture of a wolf, shoelaces on his shoes tightened to look like a butterfly, and he had a shaven head people wouldn't look at much since he had a teardrop tattoo on his cheek.

The tear drop meant he killed someone...Kurapika was trying to remember the name of a skinny red haired man people think is a magician except most of what he does was science.

The other man at the table had something that reminded Kurapika of a person's name he couldn't remember. He was an archer with a purple turtleneck, grey shirt with a blue V-neck on the shirt, and his eyes are hazel. He kept closing one eye when he threw his fork in the air and every time it landed he had a bug on his fork.

" These people aren't going to appreciate wiping bug juices off the cutlery," the man wearing a wolf shirt said to the archer.

" This is the best practice I have in a town with no archery range," the archer spoke clearly more focused on his game than the conversation.

" What do you have to say about him playing something that will hurt people sooner or later, Kurapika?" The man wearing a wolf shirt asked.

Kurapika had to play along; that meant answering a silly question. " I think our attention should be on what we're doing here."

That one statement made the boy with the turtleneck stop throwing his fork in the air. Both boys poked at the girl who only wanted to drink water down. She could not be anymore annoyed at having to do the thing Kurapika needed to hear.

" There's a guy, not someone who lives in this town that knows of strange creatures that rip off the heads of Hunter's like all four of us."

Kurapika knew he didn't have any options except avenge the death of the Hunter that died being mutilated by a human killer, whether or not this wasn't a random killing or if this person was a serial killer Kurapika pondered.

For some reason he couldn't distinct if a monster humanoid with human level intelligence was a Shadow Beast or a Danger Beast. What was wrong with his memory and why was he surrounded by three different people?

* * *

Kurapika knew if he was going to go against the monster he needed intel on it. He was fortunate to receive word that the victim was being watched by his friend. Kurapika was forewarned his friend was seen praying by a basket on fire for his friend to come back.

Kurapika found him at the same place throwing pebbles at the wall.

" Are you Eugene Misako?"

" Your not here to take away my friends shrine are you? I just want to tell the spirits the chance to allow me a reunion with him when I pass on."

Kurapika felt like he was talking to a man who feeds flowers to cows who recently watched that cow die by an unknown person's hands. Kurapika did the only thing he could think of for an individual who was grieving...he kneeled down to the shrine of his friend and prayed to him.

" Eugene is a good man but he's a mess because of what that animal did to you. Please send a sign to me if you think I can find your murderer and change that grieving in his life to rejoice."

Kurapika just for attitude from Eugene too drunk to see he was trying to help.

" It's my job to help my friend!" He yelled.

Kurapika was baffled at how words could go into one person's ear and come out another way. He was not allowed to allow Eugene the risk of being decapicated by the same creature whether denying him going to look after it or watching him until the monster was eliminated; people Kurapika only used to get close to a target before eliminating it himself.

" I remember one thing Kurtis said to me before he died..." Eugene looked all over the area to make sure someone wouldn't attack him. " He said there was a creature he discovered called Chimera Ants. They are he thought called "Ants" because there is a hive of them. He said one was born that could walk the world like it is-"

Eugene felt agony like a bee needle prying into his skull and injecting venom into his nervous system. Kurapika was given symptoms of a seizure with Eugene and had no evidence suggesting it was different.

* * *

Eugene was safe in a hospital ward while Kurapika was in a library trying to gain some kind of information about what the Chimera Ants are supposed to be. He had a feeling this looking through books would turn out to be pointless but there was no telling how helpful the books in a library can be unless you go there.

Things actually turned out to work well, a person who came to the library knew what Kurapika was searching for.


End file.
